


Starface

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: Do you miss me too?
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Starface

Minkyun often felt like an observer. As if he was just a ghost floating above a body that wasn't his, like he was attached to it with a string that kept him there. Of course, it was his body, but most times, he didn't feel in control of it. It was like watching somebody else's life. Somebody else using his name.

He sighs softly, eyes glazed over as he stares at the steam coming off of the dishes that Changyoon was washing. He wasn't really watching, his mind was somewhere far, far away, stars wrapped around the throat of his conscience.

He watches the steam of the hot water curl up around the plates, around Changyoon's fingers. _Does the water burn? I should help next time…_ Fleeting thoughts come and go. The sound of the running water is starting to fade from his ears.

He thinks about the time he used to hold them, link their fingers, swing their interlocked hands when walking like any lovey dovey couple would do. How soft Changyoon's knuckles were when he would bring them to his lips. He wonders if Changyoon ever thinks about it as much as he does.

_"Minkyun,"_ Changyoon flicks his forehead, and he's suddenly being pulled back down. He blinks, realizing the sink is empty now, there's no more steam rising to watch, he's been staring at the wall behind the sink. _When did he finish?_

"Hmm?" He asks, looking up at the other man.  
"Hyojin wants to know if you'd like to come do karaoke with us later," Changyoon is staring at him with those pretty sparkling eyes, the ones Minkyun has never been able to say no to.

"Okay," Minkyun finds himself saying and his face contorts into what he thinks is a smile, but he wasn't completely sure anymore. He can feel the sharp sides of the stars start to dig into his throat.  
"Okay! We're gonna go around 7 or so," 

Changyoon smiles at him, plushy lips twisting up the sides of his face. Minkyun's chest starts to hurt as he remembers how they felt against his own. It reminds him how he never really got over it.  
"Sure," he says. Changyoon pats the top of his head as he leaves the kitchen.

_"Ugh,"_ he mumbles to himself, looking down at the table with an empty look. He scratches his neck lightly, as if the stars strung around his throat were real. It shouldn't hurt him as much as it did, he knew that he should be over things by now. His chest burns.

Minkyun thinks far away is better, safer


End file.
